


His Warrior, Her Angel in Disguise

by alwaysyouxoxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Hermione Granger, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Draco Malfoy, Sad Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysyouxoxo/pseuds/alwaysyouxoxo
Summary: "Tell me what a waste of space I am, oh come one, don't tell me you've actually gone soft on me, no that can't happen. Call me a mudblood."Eight year AU.Hermione goes down to Hogsmeade someone or something triggers her PTSD from the war and she ends up angry and sad. She takes it out on Draco before patrol and he comforts her and they end up having a moment*They aren't dating or even friends in this!"
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	His Warrior, Her Angel in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing a fic, I hope you guys like it. I know it's really cringey and fluffy but I'm into that haha. I just love Protective and comforting Malfoy, it makes me so emo haha, I hope you guys enjoy this xx

The war did a lot of things. A lot of things that Draco already knew would happen. It was inevitable.

He expected death. He expected a sense of loss. He expected anger, guilt. He expected hatred. He expected his parents to come out stronger. Because if he knew one thing it was that they kept each other safe. Their love knew no bounds. 

He expected the emptiness he felt inside that soon came. The feeling of feeling nothing. He felt all these things. These things weren't shocking. He knew it would come and he knew it wouldn't ever really leave.

That's what war does.   
These things were fine. 

Draco Malfoy did not expect three things. He absolutely did not expect to be invited back to Hogwarts, McGonagall believed in him. She believed that he was not to blame, in fact she went out of her way to make sure he would come. 

Two, he did not expect forgiveness. True, in reality all he ever did was to keep his family safe.  
Yes ,his views on muggle-borns weren't exactly right in his former years but that's exactly what they weren't. They weren't his views.   
They were views of his psychotic relatives. Views that were shoved into his brain since he could talk.   
Yet, he was shown forgiveness. The Golden Trio even stood up for him and his family. Narcissa did technically save the boy who lived. And Lucius did do everything just to keep his family safe.   
So house arrest wasn't too bad. Though the Weasel was rather uncooperative about it, Granger and Potter fought for him. For him.   
They saved his arse.   
And he did although soberly he showed his gratitude. It was all rather nice. Potter and him had become rather acceptive of each other. 

So when Granger was given the position of head girl and him of all people was chosen to be head boy, he expected sassy, know-it-all Granger.   
He did not expect her to be so devoid of emotions, he didn't expect to look into her eyes and see what he saw in the mirror everyday. Emptiness. 

They stayed out of each others way for the most part. Although his previous prejudices never came back into play, he still loved to rile her up.   
He always did.   
He figured it out around third year that he rather loved to piss her off and get on her nerves, in fact he realized he was kind of addicted to the way her aray of bouncy curls swished around and she muttered profanities at him. Or how her honey brown eyes would glare at him. Or how her cheeks would turn pink at his words. But of course that was before life happened.

That was when they were just silly kids who didn't know how fucking hard life would hit them. They were forced to grow up way too soon.

But now, she ignored all his cheeky comments. At first he thought she was just trying to be the bigger person but soon enough he realized she didn't even acknowledge it, it was like it just went right through her. But of course Draco Malfoy being a Malfoy refused to give up this childish charade.   
That's all it was childish. And silly. It was so silly but it was him just trying to retain some of their childhood innocence. 

He would call her bossy during meetings or a know-it-all when she would spout out facts. But never did he ever utter that vile disgusting word that was etched onto her skin by his psychotic aunt. He refused to even acknowledge that word. That word was what tore apart the wizarding world. 

He had apologized to Granger about all his prejudices as soon as they got out of court and he made it clear that he was apologizing not in return for saving him from life in Azkaban but because he meant it. And Granger being the good person she was, accepted. 

But with all that being said, all his childish comments weren't acknowledged yet he still never gave it up.   
It wasn't like they were best friends, sure Potter and Weasel didn't return but she still had Ginny Weasley and he still had Nott and Zabini.   
She was polite and friendly enough but distant. They talked in the mornings when he would comment about her long showers which would take hours of her occupying the bathroom or during patrol but they weren't actual friends. No, he had mused, that would be ridiculous,I don't deserve to be friends with her.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was Saturday evening and Draco was making himself a cup of hot chocolate.   
He noticed that she wasn't in their dorm and shrugged to himself. Probably went out to meet Potter at Hogsmeade. 

He hoped she would be back soon though as they patrol in a little while and while he pretended that he just enjoyed trying to piss her off he knew deep down that he found her presence oddly comforting. 

Snorting at his own thoughts, he heard the entrance door slam. "Granger" He greeted, "Must you give into your violent tendancies when it comes to our dorm."   
He saw ball her fists.

"I'll change and then we can leave for patrol." Was all she replied. Her cheeks glazing as she went to the room.   
'Woah' he mused, he hadn't seen her this riled up all year. 

What if someone hurt her feelings a voice in his head nagged. Ignoring the protective tendancies that his heart jumped with he removed that thought from his head. Granger was more than capable of taking care of herself. 

She exited her room not wearing her robes anymore. "Shall we go?" She muttered quietly.   
"Do you mind if I finish this before we leave?" He asked gesturing at the cup in his hands. She nodded and leaned her head back on the kitchen wall. He smirked out of habit. 

She looked tense and tired. But so very appealing. She was fucking gorgeous, he thought and immediately hated himself for it. She was too good for him.   
Not being able to stop himself he said jokingly, "Want some Granger, it might thaw your cold heart?" Still nothing. She looked over at him and then continued to stare at the opposite wall.   
Okay then. 

Again he tried and again and again and every time she would draw in a breath and then exhale. The final one came, "Didn't think I could ever see you so quiet seeing as though you're such a-"  
He got cut off by her harsh voice, "A bossy, bookworm, know-it-all prissy little bitch."   
He didn't realize how close to him she really was until she said something, "Oh wait did I miss something." She said mockingly. "Oh that's right I forgot, a prissy little filthy mudblood."

He felt his jaw tighten and she noticed. He was going to call her a chatterbox,it was meant to be endearing in a way.   
She wasn't in her usual mood like she was the entire year. She was pissed off and angry.   
"That wasn't what I was going to say." He said harshly.   
She laughed mockingly and he winced at how empty it sounded, "Oh it wasn't, then say it with me Malfoy, a fucking mudblood."  
"Granger wha-"  
"Oh don't tell me you've actually gone all soft on me, no that can't happen. Cmon say it."

She gripped his robes with power he didn't know she possessed and said "Tell me what a waste of space I am."  
"Granger, what the fuck? Why are you doing this?" He asked gripping her wrists and held them away from her robes.   
"Because that's all I am." She choked out. That's all I'll ever fucking be. And because no one seems to acknowledge the past year, I need to. I need to acknowledge what I am and what I'll forever be." He winced at her words, it felt like a knife through his chest. 

Draco was shocked to say the least. He was shocked and pissed off. He didn't know why the idea of Hermione thinking so low of herself made his stomach churn. 

He watched her breathing come out shaky. Her cheeks were stained red with anger, fear and so many other emotions but yet this was the most emotion he had seen her show all year.  
She pulled her arm away from his grip and collapsed on the ground, her hand trembled over her scarred wrist.   
"I just want it all too go away." Her voice broke at the end, "I just want to be enough."  
Crouching on the ground next to her cautiously, Draco gently held her wrist.   
"Granger, I need you to look at me." He said gently yet firmly. 

Lifting her eyes to meet his, he noticed her tear stained cheeks. Only she could remind him that under his ribcage there was a heart, a heart that thawed every time he heard her voice.   
Gulping his emotions and not breaking eye contact, he brought the scarred wrist to his lips. Before he could lose all the balls he could muster up, he began to place butterfly kisses all over the ugly word that tainted her golden beautiful skin. 

"You are not this word." He whispered against her skin. "You're Hermione Granger." He paused. "You're passionate, kind.. " He continued as he placed more kisses over her wrist. He felt her tremble and bite back a gasp.   
"You have the most loving heart, you're too forgiving for your own good, you're bloody brilliant and you're absolutely breathtaking." He finished as he murmured the words on her skin. 

Her brown eyes looked at him in awe and wonder. She leaned forward and buried herself in his chest. Wrapping his arms around her, he couldn't help but notice how normal and right this felt. He moved her slightly so that she was now in his lap wrapped into him. 

"And most of all you're the bravest person I know." He whispered in to her ear, "My warrior." He murmured , his voice thick with emotion he could no longer hold back.   
Hearing the very odd yet comforting protectiveness his words held, Hermione pulled back.   
"What does that mean? " She asked looking innocently into his eyes.   
"It means whatever you want it to mean," He replied softly as he caressed her cheek and wiped off the remainder of her tears. 

"Draco." She whispered as she shakily brought her fingers to brush against his cheek.   
Not Malfoy, not Ferret, not egotistical annoying bastard. She called him Draco.   
"Hermione." He breathed out in reply as he took in the girl in front of him. How could someone be this beautiful?   
He wanted nothing more than to capture her lips with his, but he waited for her move. She was too good for him,   
It was her move.   
Her eyelashes fluttered close as she drew him in and barely brushed her lips against his.

"Draco." She whispered again, against his lips.   
"Hermione." He breathed out before they both drew each other in. 

Their lips moulded against each other and moved perfectly in sync.   
His brain was working a mile a second and his senses heightened. It picked up on the way her soft hands felt against his cheeks and how they were now playing with his hair. The way her lips felt against his as he began to nip at her bottom lip. And oh God, the way she whimpered as he did so and the way his skin broke out in goosebumps when he heard her sounds. Those sounds should be illegal. 

And most of all he felt how right this felt as she sat on him wrapped in his arms, lips entwined with his.   
Reluctantly pulling back to take a breather, he cradled her face and gazed into those fucking gorgeous brown eyes. 

"Draco."  
"Hermione."  
She looked absolutely adorable, her nose crinkled as she began to blush and lips looked thoroughly kissed, plump and flushed.   
"Why are you looking at me like that?" She finally said softly, her cheeks betraying her as they heated up even more.

"I just wish you could see yourself the way I see you, my love." He said quietly as he focused on the small splutter of freckles on her nose.   
Her eyes widened at his words and her brain replayed his words, my love. My.

"Draco." Was all that she could muster out, she felt faint as if he looked at her like that a second longer she might give out.   
"Hermione." He replied tucking a curl behind her ear. 

"My warrior." He breathed out ,his eyes brimming with tears that he tried so hard to blink away but he couldn't because she was Hermione Granger. He took her hands in his as his eyes fluttered close and brushed his lips against her knuckles so very gently. 

All she could do was watch him wide eyed so many emotions threatening to spill down her cheeks.   
He opened his eyes and lowered her hands.

"Draco." She said helplessly, the words wanting to come out but she couldn't form a sentence for the life of her, because in front of her was this annoying, snarky but so very gentle, protective and selfless boy and oh god he was absolutely angelic and he was tearing up over her. 

And he looked at her, like she was something worth looking at.   
Before he could reply, she lowered his head to meet hers and their lips met again. His Warrior, Her Angel in Disguise. This........this felt right.


End file.
